


Mark

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day, The Beatles
Genre: AU, Crossing Parallels, Drabble, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temporary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the _[Crossing Parallels](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6825)_ universe by [butyoumight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight).

"Sit still a second."

George raises a lazy, curious eyebrow at his companion, moving his cigarette away from his lips to form a question.

Jason hushes him and smiles softly, a blush darkening his already flush cheeks. He brings the marker to rest on the other man's inner thigh; fingers shaking as he slowly begins to write his name.

George shivers at the sensation, eyelids drooping. "Jason..."

Jason looks up at him, his eyes slightly wet. "I just wanted to leave my mark, however temporary."

George runs a hand through Jason's messy hair before pulling him close.

"You already have."


End file.
